OS SwanQueen : I sacrificed for you - LilyTsukieSwanMills
by LilyTsukieSwanMills
Summary: "Regina tu ne t'es vraiment rendue compte de rien ?" Emma est devenue la Ténébreuse, elle a tout donner. Tout sacrifier... Pour Regina Mills. - SwanQueen spécial Ténébreuse !
1. I sacrificed for you

Emma, Emma Swan. Son nom résonnait dans mes pensées. Mon Emma… comment avait-elle pue ? Ma jolie blonde au regard pétillant, comment avait-elle pue sombrer dans les ténèbres…pour moi ? Comment avait-elle pu se sacrifier pour moi… nous n'avions jamais été proche l'une de l'autre. La blonde et la brune, le bien et le mal, la lumière et l'obscurité, le Sheriff et le Maire… le Ying et le Yang. Emma, tu as sacrifié ta lumière pour moi, tu as sacrifié l'étincelle qui m'éblouissait dans tes yeux. 3 semaines, cela fait 3 longues et horribles semaines que nous sommes rentrées de Kaamelott dépourvue du moindre souvenir de nôtre séjour. Que s'est-il passé entre nous ? Que s'est-il passez pour que tu effaces nos souvenirs ? Je ne sors plus de mon caveau, n'arrive plus à ingurgiter quoi que ce soit, je n'arrive plus à sombrer au pays des rêves, seulement sombrer dans le cauchemar sans même besoin de fermer les paupières. Tout le monde s'inquiète, principalement Henry et Robin… Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus… Je vois tout le monde heureux et souriant aux côtés d'Emma dans mes souvenirs. Henry, mon fils, son fils, nôtre fils… il lui ressemble tellement, il y a ces yeux, il y a ces manières… j'y arrive plus, je sais qu'il a besoin de moi… Emma, je n'arrive plus à voir mon propre fils à cause de toi… Que m'avez fait Miss Swan ? Robin… je n'y arrive plus… en réalité, je n'ai jamais réussis. Et si la poussière de fée pouvait se tromper ? J'ai toujours eu espoir en nous, j'ai toujours essayé de me convaincre que cela pouvait marcher, que c'était ma destiné, que Robin était ma destinée… Au fond de moi, je le savais, je le sais. On ne ressent pas ceci en présence du True Love… ou au moins, on ne ressent pas cela quand on aime. Avec Robin je voulais tellement ressentir ce frisson à chaque contact, ne pas arriver à décrocher le regard… je voulais tellement l'aimer. Je voulais tellement qu'une simple amitié ne me touche autant… Sur cette dernière phrase, j'éclatas en sanglot une énième fois pour la Ténébreuse… Emma me manquait, Emma me manquait bien plus que ce que je ne pouvais imaginer. J'osai pour la première fois depuis nôtre retour a appelé cette femme qui laissais un vide immense en moi, qui me mettais si mal. Je séchai mes larmes, je ne suis qu'en pyjama et même pas ne serrais ce qu'un peu maquillé, je n'aime pas me laisser allez… mais à quoi bon ?

-« Emma Swan… Em- Appelais-je tout bât

-Regina… »

J'en eu le souffle coupé quand la Dark One apparut sous mes yeux ébahis. Elle était pâle, les yeux rougis. Ces long cheveux blond était attaché en chignon devenue blanc. Ces fines lèvres fussent colorées d'un rouge sang semblable au mien. Elle était vêtue uniquement de noir, trainant une longue cape derrière elle, Emma…

-« Tu as pleuré ? Me demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Répondis-je en luttant de tout mon être pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Questionna la Ténébreuse ignorant totalement ma question. En réalité je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé, j'avais besoin de l'entendre, même son timbre de voix avait changé, elle qui avait la voix si douce… elle est devenue tellement glacial. J'avais besoin de la voir, de sentir son doux parfum de cannelle qui lui n'avait pas changé… ma douce Emma…

-Emma… Commençais-je. Rend moi mes souvenirs, que s'est-il passé entre nous à Kaamelott ? Demandais-je fermement soutenant le regard de l'ancienne Sauveuse.

-Il ne sait rien passer. Dit-elle un voile de tristesse dans les yeux. Je saisis ces deux mains glacée de la Dark One et la regardas avec sincérité droit dans les yeux en essayant d'ignorer ce frisson qui me parcourue l'échine.

\- Emma, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu es encore là, je sais que mon Emma souriante et maladroite est encore là quelque part perdue dans ses ténèbres. Miss Swan, regardez-moi. Dis-je en l'attrapant pour le menton pour plonger mes iris dans son regard. L'émeraude contre l'ébène.

-Ne me « Miss Swan » pas, pas après tout ça. Me coupas t'elle en tournant la tête me faisait lâcher son visage.

\- Alors regarde-moi Emma. Ajoutais-je. Emma, pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passer ? Je devais te sauver… et j'ai lamentablement échoué visiblement. Les larmes commençaient à perler sur le coin de mes yeux. Emma je t'en prie, je sais que tu es encore là. Je caressai sa joue, mes larmes redoublèrent. Je t'en prie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'affecte autant, je n'y arrive plus. Oui j'ai pleuré Emma, oui j'ai des cernes immenses, oui j'ai perdue du poids, oui… je vais mal sans toi. Et je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi. Pourquoi je me rends compte de tout cela maintenant, pourquoi j'ai toujours voulue que tu partes… Pour finalement me rendre compte que je tiens à toi… Je terminai mon monologue les yeux emplis de larmes.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une sombre idiote Regina Mills. Emma n'étais qu'une lâche, qu'une incapable qui a mentis pendant 5 ans ! S'énerva Emma en coupant nôtre contact.

-E-Emma qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demandais-je perdu.

-Et toi tu es stupide ! Regina cela fait 5 ans, 5 ans ! Bordel, 5 putains d'années et tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien, absolument rien ! Tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, je me suis sacrifié pour toi ! Hurlas t'elle en pleure ce qui m'empêchas de la réprimander sur son langage.

-Emma ! Non, non je ne comprends pas ! Pleurais-je aussi.

-Depuis le début Regina… Commença-t-elle plus calme mais pleurant toujours à chaude larmes. Je t'ai vue, tu étais magnifique, intrigantes, phénoménales. 'Gina, ne me dit pas que tu ne ressens pas un immense frisson chaque fois que nos peau s'effleure, je la ressens aussi. Ne me dit pas que c'est normal, ça ne l'ai pas. Regina tu m'effraies, me rend complètement folle. Bordel qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! A chaque fois, je me dois de te protéger sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Je déteste Emma, de n'avoir jamais réussis à t'avouer tout ça. Je t'aime Regina Mills. J'ai toujours été effrayée par cette idée, mais Emma Swan a mentit depuis trop longtemps. Cela devenait incontrôlable, à chaque fois que je te voyais, que j'apercevais tes magnifiques lèvres maquillé… Elle se coupa et passa son pouce sur mes lèvres humidifié par mes larmes qui n'avait cessé de couler. Regina, à chaque fois j'ai tellement envie d'y gouter, de t'embrasser. Ton parfum de pomme caramélisé me rend accro, chaque détail chez toi était parfait pour me faire succomber ! Ton sarcasme que j'aime tant, ta fragilité qui me donne envie de te serrer dans mes bras à chaque larme qui dévalent sur tes joues, ta fierté qui ne cessera de m'amuser, j'aime tous les détails de ton caractère. Quand je te voyais avec Robin crois-moi que si je n'avais pas eu se stupide rôle de Sauveuse, je l'aurais tué tellement j'étais jalouse de te voir heureuse et souriante avec lui et non moi. Je le déteste encore plus à chaque fois qu'il pose ses mains sur tes hanches, qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Ca me dégoute. Mon prénom ne s'était jamais sentis aussi bien que dans ta bouche. Je ne mettais jamais sentis heureuse, aussi légère, aussi en sécurité qu'avec toi. Tu me rends heureuse plus que n'importe qui dans cette planète et à travers les mondes. Regina Mills, je vous aime depuis des années mais vous vous n'êtes jamais rendu compte de rien. »


	2. I love you my Emma

-« Toi aussi tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien mon Emma. Dit-je un faible sourire sur les lèvres face à la naïveté de la jolie blonde qui venait tout juste de m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait. Devant son regard incrédule, je posa ma mains sur sa joue. Je la regarda dans les yeux, sans masque, sans mur. Ayant pour but de lui transmettre tout ce que j'éprouvais à son égard, toute ces années de non dit.  
-« Roh et puis merde ! S'exclama t'elle me faisant sursauter de surprise m'étant habitué au calme serein qui c'était instauré entre nous.  
-Langage Emma ! Réprimandais-je.  
-Ta gueule Regina ! »  
Je n'eu même pas le temps de répliquer ou de dire ne serrais ce qu'un mot qu'elle posa ses deux mains sur mes joues capturant mes lèvres d'un baiser fougueux mais doux à la fois. Je m'accrocha à son cou voulant approfondir notre contact que j'ai si longtemps attendue, espérer et imaginer mettant mis en tête que rien de tout ce que j'ai pu songer pour nous n'allais arriver et j'avais raison. Ce simple baiser est au delà de toute mes attentes. Je n'arriverais pas à expliquer tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi, mes sensations, mes pensées, mes sentiments, mes souvenirs tout ce bouscula sous la douceur de ces lèvres. Sa y est je me rappelle, je me rappelle de tout ce qu'il c'est passez à Kaamelott.  
-« Ho... Emma, je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. M'excusais-je en reculant de la Ténébreuse.  
-Non excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du.  
-Non pas pour ça ! Me rattrapais-je. Pour ce qu'il c'est passé à Kaamelott.  
-Ah oui... Répondis t'elle tristement. Mais... Attend ! Comment est-tu au courant de ce qu'il a pu ce passer à Kaamelott ! S'exclama t'elle en réalisant. »  
C'est à ce moment que je compris, compris tout, absolument tout. C'est à ce moment que j'ai sue que j'étais là seule capable de sauver Emma des ténèbres.  
-« Ça n'as aucune importance. Je pris la mains de ma jolie blonde entrelaçant mes doigts dans les siens collant nos fronts l'un à l'autre. Emma... Si j'avais sue tout ça plus tôt...  
-Sa n'aurais rien changé Regina. On ne peut pas, je suis avec Killian et toi avec Robin.  
-Tu aurais pu trouver meilleure occupation qu'un manchot au trais d'eye-liner. Disais-je faisant rire la Ténébreuse.  
-Et toi alors ! S'exclama t'elle. Tu es une Reine ce n'est qu'un vulgaire chasseur ! Rias t'elle puis elle se calma et me demanda tristement : Regina, pourquoi m'as tu repoussé à Kaamelott...?  
-J'avais peur Emma... J'avais tellement peur d'être heureuse... J'avais tellement peur de te détruire Emma... Comme je détruis tout ceux qui s'approche de moi... J'ai aimer une fois Emma... et il est mort car il m'aimait...  
-Et Neal est mort aussi car il m'aimait. Regina tu m'as tellement brisé le cœur à Kaamelott.  
-Je suis tellement désolé mon Emma. M'excusais-je caressant sa joue. Emma je te le dis aujourd'hui alors que j'aurais du te le dire il y a des années. Je t'aime Emma Swan, je t'aime depuis le début. Je t'aime depuis le premier jours. Je suis follement amoureuse de toi Emma.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Regina Mills. »  
On s'embrassa pour la seconde fois d'un baisé remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Quand au fût coupé par une puissante lumière blanche qui j'agissais du corps d'Emma la faisant l'éviter et tournoyer dans les airs. Elle était comme un ange éblouissant. Son chignon se détacha et ses cheveux redevenue blond tomba en cascade de boucles sur ces épaules. Son rouge à lèvres rouge fut remplacé par une jolie pêche et ses vêtements noir laissèrent leur place à une jolie robe blanche. Elle redescendit délicatement au sol et me regarda incrédule.  
-« Regina qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?  
-La magie du véritable amour. Souriais-je faiblement.  
-Mais enfin un baiser n'as jamais suffit à anéantir les ténèbres !?  
-Emma tu as céder aux ténèbres par amour, tu as renoncé à tout... pour moi. Voilà pourquoi ça a marcher avec nous. Parce que tu as tout sacrifier, tout absolument tout pour moi, on est liés Emma, on est liés depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin par la plus puissante forme de magie.  
-Le True Love... Terminas t'elle en m'embrassant. On a pas un peu fait un remake de la Belle et la Bête ? Ajouta t'elle en riant.  
-Qu'est-ce que Belle à avoir avec cette histoire ?  
-Mais si tu sais le film ?! Devant mon air incrédule elle soupira. J'ai vraiment toute une culture à te refaire ! S'exclama t'elle pendant que je levas les yeux au ciel.  
-Emma... et les autre qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Demandais-je inquiètes. Elle me pris par la mains et me regardas mielleusement.  
-Regina, détends toi. Tu m'aimes ? Me questionnas t'elle.  
-Tu en as d'autres des questions idiotes comme ça ?  
-T'ai toi et répond moi. Dit-elle fermement.  
-Non.  
-Mais Regina ! Criss t'elle en me tapant l'épaule.  
-Pardon mon Emma c'était trop tentant. M'excusais-je en essayant de calmer mon rire pendant que la femme que j'aimais redevenue la Sauveuse croisa les bras. Mais non mon Emma ne boude pas, bien sûr que je t'aime. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.  
-Tu es magnifique quand tu souris. Me compliment-elle ce qui me fit légèrement rougir. Et quand tu rougis aussi. Gina, on s'en fou des autres, de ce qu'ils pensent. On s'en fou de Hook, de Robin. J'allais protester mais elle m'en empêchât. On s'en fou de mes parents ou encore même des habitants. Elle me tiens le visage entre ces mains. Regina je t'aime peu importe ce que les autres penseront, peut importe ce que les gens diront, je t'aime et rien n'y changeras ça. M'avouas t'elle ce qui me toucha, personne n'avait été capable de m'aimer comme Emma m'aimait, pas même Robin. Au yeux d'Emma j'avais toujours été Regina, juste Regina.  
-Merci mon Emma... Et pour Henry ?  
-Au croit moi, il n'attend que sa ! Rias t'elle sans que je comprenne le sens de sa phrase. Au faite depuis toute a l'heure tu m'appelles « Mon Emma », je ne suis pas folle ?  
-C'est le temps de t'y habitué, ça fait 5 ans que je t'appelles comme ça dans ma tête. Riais-je gênée.  
-Et tu aurais pas pu m'appelé comme ça plus tôt ? Soupiras t'elle.  
-Et toi alors il auras fallut que tu sois là Dark One pour avoir assez de courage ! Protestais-Je  
-T'ai toi. Boudas la Sauveuse.  
-Je t'aime mon Emma. Dit-je en l'embrassant tendrement et amoureusement.  
-Moi aussi ma Gina. »

 _ **The End**_

Et voici la fin de cette OS qui c'est transformé en Two Shot a cause de vous ! XD  
Je voudrais m'excuser car je sais qu'il vas y avoir plus de faute que d'habitude car mon PC m'a lâché du coup j'ai plus le clic gauche pour corriger certaines de mes fautes x)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu si ils vous reste des questions sur cette OS ou des choses qui ne sont pas assez claires je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ^^


End file.
